At the End
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: Another Oneshot, what happens when Methuselah drink? Angst and humor ... I think this could qualify as Crack as well.


Ok another rambling, this is going to be a little funny, not so angsty. Anyway this was not completely my idea, so thanks to Night's Fang, who drilled this idea into my brain with that rusty spoon of hers … lol .

Rating is due to … well you'll see once you've read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did would I be writing fan fiction?

Dedicated to Night's Fang, for the idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the End_

Terrans … they really are the most irritating creatures to walk this earth. I know being from the Empire I haven't really met many, and it is wrong and a falsity to base my opinion of an entire species on my observations, and interactions with only one of them, but still, I don't give a shit!!

I never though I had the best of luck, but I think it's worse than I thought, and I think you would agree, but honestly I still can't understand what I did to deserve Marionettenspieler as a boss. I mean when I joined the Orden, I was told that there was a Terran that I would have to work under, and yes it did annoy me, but I thought I could learn to live with it.

But no one said that said Terran was the most annoying and evil one to have ever walked the face of the earth!

I know its low to criticize one of your colleagues, but any Methuselah would after having spent a few minutes with him. I didn't join this Orden to be the underling of a Terran! They said by talents would be recognized and appreciated, but this place is like the Empire, … not its worse, you don't have people turning you into puppets in the Empire … no in the Empire its just assumed that you must become one of her 'Royal Highnesses' faithful little …

What was I saying now … ah yes Marionettenspieler, the others were right … he's just pure evil … the devil himself … him as his fucking strings … how dare he … that little … wait he's older than me … but I don't care … I'm an imperial noble … and he's a Terran … a peasant too form what I've heard …

He should know his place … now where is that second bottle … hic Sorry … as I was saying … yes that Stupid Terran … its not only me he likes to play with … its everyone … and yet the bastard is one of the most … higher ups … the world sucks big time … I'm glad we're going to … now what was it … some Latin phrase …. Igne …something, something … the puppet master, is fond of muttering that under his breath …

But you know what … hic I bet, that … he has something up his sleeve … you know, I bet once … we're done with renewing this fucking hell hole of a planet … I bet … he'll be bored … and since there won't be many left … we're going to land up as his … toys … and then when he gets bored of us he'll kill us … I bet he will, … including Cain … now where the hell did my lighter go … o screw this I don't need a lighter … say where's that idiot Tovarish of mine … you know he kind of looks like Dietrich as well … maybe … hic … yeah that's how I'll kill him … I'll just imagine him to be Dietrich … why didn't I think of that earlier …

You know I bet eventually … all that will be let of this world is … Dietrich and the cockroaches … yeah … him and his brethren … but actually on second thought … I'm not entirely sure about them cockroaches either …

…

A young blonde Methuselah who, looked like a 12 year old boy enters the room and looks at his companion, who was sitting with his head resting against a table with debris of what ever he had been consuming around him.

The blond sighs … walking over to his passed out companion, and shaking him to make sure if he had really passed out or not, "Hey Radu … you awake …"

…

Meanwhile while at the Orden head quarters where ever that is … the Puppet Master, and Devil himself smirked … "Radu you drink too much" he says, "Cockroaches huh … pft little buggers won't last that long"

_FIN_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Author's Notes**

I tried to some logical references but decided to let it go.

I've always wanted to write a Drunk fic … and Radu seemed more likely a person for the job than anyone else.

Don't get be wrong I like Radu, he's just one of those characters who never seem to catch a break.

See I do have a sense of humor, I don't only write angsty ramblings [ nods yep yep

Ps: Flames are prohibited by the Law!!

Byee Now!! O ya and review plz cute face


End file.
